


I just want to help

by SayokoArai



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Crack, M/M, Nagisa is a decent cook, Sick Karma, but he just makes bad food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayokoArai/pseuds/SayokoArai
Summary: Nagisa was mad, very, very mad, he had spent 2 hours making soup for Karma, but unfortunately for him, Karma hated it. They spent 2 more hours bickering about the soup and how it tasted, ending with a stay at the hospital.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! I'm pretty new at this stuff so make sure to leave a review so I could get some feed back. I've been reading a ton of "This person is sick and this other person is taking care of them." prompts, so I decided to make my own!

  
Nagisa walked down the sidewalk, thinking about his best friend, Karma, who was at home sick, Nagisa knew it was rare for Karma out of all people to get sick, it was a contrast to what he does nearly every day, be the strong bad boy type who all the girls, and even guys, not that there's anything wrong with that, fawn over. Seeing Karma helpless and whiny like a child made him laugh, to think such a strong person could have such tiny weaknesses.

Nagisa knocked on the door to Karma's house, it was easy to say his house was big, but that comes from a person that lives in an apartment complex. Nagisa knew Karma was nearly always home alone unless it was some sort of big Japanese holiday or Karma's birthday, then he'd be meeting his parents once again.

Karma's parents were nice and doting, his father was nice but serious, he looked like Karma aside from his hair colour, Karma's eyes definitely came from him. His mother was adoring and caring, he'd be lying if he said she wasn't pretty, she was silly and fun and doted on Karma as much as she could. Shame how they're never with him if it was Nagisa's choice he would be begging them to stay.

The door opened, Karma stood in front of him, a thick blanket covering him with an equally thick pillow he was carrying with him.  
"Nagisa come in." Karma stepped aside and allowed Nagisa to enter, Nagisa entered and took off his shoes.  
"It's nice of you to visit me Nagisa, what's in the bag?" Karma pointed to the bag questioningly. They started walking to the kitchen.  
"Just some ingredients for a soup I'm gonna make you, you're gonna love it!" Nagisa cheered excitedly, maybe he'd be taken seriously for once.  
Karma placed his hand on Nagisa's head. "I haven't tasted it yet, what makes you think I'd love it?" Karma sat down on a chair at the kitchen table while Nagisa got out a pot, he filled it with water quickly before turning to him and answering his question.  
"Well, you seem to be good at digesting gross stuff, with all of the stuff your parents-"  
Karma interrupted with a hint of shock in his voice. "Hold on, you're not telling me that it tastes disgusting, right?"  
Nagisa sweatdropped. "I mean, the last time I came, your parents served us that haggis stuff…" He scratched the back of his neck in worry. Maybe this wasn't the best plan…  
"True, but just because I ate it didn't mean I liked it."  
"But you said you liked it!"  
Karma crossed his arms and sneered. "It was because of my parents, they get sad when I don't eat that disgusting stuff, I drank 4 cartons of my strawberry milk that night to wash out the taste."  
Nagisa continued with the cooking in silence, by the time he was done Karma had moved to the living room and was lying down on the sofa sleeping soundly. Nagisa poured a bowl of the soup that he made for Karma, it smelt horrible, just like how his mother made it.

Nagisa walked to him with a bowl of soup in hand. The smell emanating from the bowl, Nagisa did feel kind of bad for Karma but like how his mother always said. "It's for the best Nagisa."

Nagisa poked the red head's cheek, the redhead stirred awake to see his friend holding a bowl of demon spawn, the smell was at least ten times worse than whatever his parents brought home from time to time.  
Karma held his nose, squishing his nostrils together to avoid smelling the pungent soup. "Nagisa, are you trying to poison me?" He asked with his voice distorted.  
"I'm not! I'm just trying to help you calm your sickness. My mom makes me this stuff whenever I got sick, so maybe it'll work for you…" Nagisa blushed faintly.  
Karma retorted smugly. "As if."

Two hours passed, they were yelling at each other about the mush Nagisa calls a soup.  
"DRINK THE SOUP!" Nagisa yelled at him, still on the sofa.  
"I'm not drinking that mush," Karma replied calmly.  
"I SPENT TWO HOURS MAKING THAT FOR YOU!"   
"I'm pretty sure soup doesn't look like used shower water."  
"DRINK THE SOUP!"  
"…Maybe I'll just give it a try…" Nagisa smiled while Karma took the spoon and drank some of it.

Karma spent that whole week in the hospital recovering from a bad stomach ache.


	2. Cooking is so fun! (But as long as Nagisa isn't doing it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! This is dedicated to NemoNeko for inspiring this, thanks! I just couldn't resist writing something like that, this was fun to make!

The class was getting ready for their restaurant, they had already gotten a bunch of the ingredients from their mountain and finished making their menu, all they needed to do now was assign jobs for everybody. 

Everybody was seated while Korosensei gave everybody their roles, everything had gone smoothly once Nagisa volunteered to cook. A shout from the back of the class had woken up everybody from their mild exhaustion from walking up the mountain that morning.  
   
 "No!" Karma had stood up with his hands slammed on his desk, a look of fright covered his face. Everybody sweatdropped, was this really the Karma they knew and didn't want to be on his bad side? It was so out of character for him to up jump and scream like a madman.  
 Korosensei spoke up in his strange wonky voice.  
 "Karma-kun, what is the matter?"   
 Karma pointed at Nagisa, Nagisa flinched at Karma pointing at him. "The problem is Nagisa's cooking."   
 "Now now Karma-kun, Nagisa's grades for home economics aren't that bad, what makes you say that?"   
 "It's pure evil! It's probably eviler than me!"   
 The class's sweat drops turned bigger, was he really that desperate to not let Nagisa cook?  
 Nagisa blushed and smiled, he turned towards Karma and spoke.  
 "Karma-kun, it wasn't that bad…"   
 "It was a full week." Karma sneered at him.  
 "At least you got to see your parents…" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a nice day!


End file.
